mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia (Universe)
Hyperdimension Neptunia (超次元ゲイム ネプテューヌ Chōjigen Geimu Neputyūnu, lit. "Super Dimensional Game Neptune") universe refers to the Fan Comics and maybe among Others. The series goes on when it was debut on 2010 for the first installment. Franchise description It was created and developed by Idea Factory and Complie Heart in the video game series for role-playing. Hypderdimension Neptunia was Debuted in Japan August 19, 2010 for PlayStation 3, then later re-released an enchanced remake under the name Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 for the PlayStation Vita. And Two Sequels, Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 ''and Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory'', in addition yo the remake titles for both of them five spin-offs on PlayStation Vita, for the release. Another Sequel was titled Megadimension Neptunia VII on PlayStation 4 in 2015, In addition, a remake for the game was released in 2017, Megadimension Neptunia VIIR. It also have some Spin-Offs Games have PlayStation Vita and Windows like Hypderdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed, MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies and Superdimension Neptune Vs Sega Hard Girls. The series has PlayStation 4 and Windows, Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses. The First Neptunia Title was debut on an Nintendo Platform as 2D side-scrolling action game when it released on June 25, 2019, Super Neptunia RPG for the Nintendo Switch (when it was unknown to been seen on Nintendo Direct), before the PlayStation 4 released in Japan on December 20, 2018. And the Title Game e-Ninja Neptunia was shown in Japan on March 30, 2019 by Compile Heart at Dengeki Game Fes 2019. Until then, the Trailer was announced on November 2019 for the New Title VVVtune, an upcoming spin-off game is coming this 2020 on Playstation 4 Only. It also has an anime series known as Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation aired from July to September 2013 along with the OVA in March 2014 in Japan and it got dubbed as of 2015. An OVA, ''Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Nepu no Natsuyasumi ''premiered on July 8, 2019 for Japan Only when it has no English Dub which it was stuck on the Playstation Video Media. The crossover of Hypderdimension Neptunia series has the appearance to be in like Houkai, Azur Lane, Senran Kagura: Peach Beach Splash, Gun Gun Pixies and Spelunker World. And still haven't made a guest Fighter on the Trailer to appear with a chance as a 3rd Party with Nintendo Characters in DLC. In Mighty355's Comics Characters In Rayman Comic Short 12, Need A Rest? No Thanks!, One of the Minor Character who appeared with the Others while Rayman, Globox and Grand Minimus are going for a Swim. * Neptune In CatFan180's Comics Characters In How, Zoey, Jenny and Clara Met Vector, while Zoey, Jenny and Clara are getting ready to meet Vector and stay with him, there is a cameo poster on the wall in the bedroom. * Neptune * Noire * Blanc * Vert * Nepgear * Uni * Ram * Rom The same four main characters (Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert) will also make a cameo appearance once again in A View To Paris on a different poster along with the other two characters (IF and Compa) in Grunch Griffin's restaurant while Homer Simpson, Lenny Leonard and Carl Carlson are getting some bagels until they are empty. Differences between Mighty's version and the official Gallery 1686716939_preview_88a.jpg|All the Cast of Female Characters. 2016-01-17-802784.jpg|Neptune, Vert, Blanc, Noire and Uzume Tennouboshi NEPTUNIA ANIMATION.jpg Cute neptunia picture thing.png CPUs_Yukata.jpg Category:Universes